


Ask Box Fics

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU no walkers, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW meme prompts, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dudeslash, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place where I'm going to put fics based from various memes on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it. Daryl/Glenn

The water made their skins glide against one another with greater ease than anything. It was cloudy so Daryl couldn't see anything below their waists but he could feel all he needed to know. Jesus Christ he could feel it, hard and hot against his dick; the gentle clop of water against the both of them narrating their movements as they rubbed against one another; the both of them groaning out soft sounds...

“...Glenn, hmm.” 

Daryl woke up hopelessly grinding against his cot and covered his mouth with his sleeping bag. He turned his head, afraid for the worst but was relieved to see that Merle was still asleep. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was bad enough he was going to have to rub this one out with his brother so close by. While that was awkward as fuck, and far too reminiscent of the days where they had to share a bedroom, that was nothing compared to the unmitigated disaster of Merle hearing him sigh out the name of another man. Especially when that man was someone that his brother didn't like. 

The redneck turned so his back was facing Merle, roughly shoved his underwear aside, and began stroking himself as fast as he could without discomfort. The dream was a good starting off point. The younger man naked and rubbing up against him. His pretty dark eyes looking at him like he was the only thing that he wanted. Glenn's slender legs wrapped around Daryl as the redneck pounded into him, holding him up easy in the water of the quarry. No. That was no good. Daryl rewound the image so that he wasn't doing it hard and fast, but slow and gentle, grinding into Glenn and looking into his eyes as he fucked him. 

That did it. When he let go of the sleeping bag that was in his mouth it was wet with drool. He wiped his hand on the underside of the cot, and tried to settle back down into sleep. The lull of the orgasm helped. So did imagining Glenn in his arms, the both of them still in the water, too content to think about getting out.

Merle silently cursed the fact that they had to share a tent, and tried to get comfortable without alerting Daryl to the fact that he was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bending over seductively to pick something up for the other. Daryl/Glenn

“Hey kid, hand me that knife.” 

It was moments like these that Glenn hated the fact that being helpful was second nature to him. He bent down and grabbed the knife that Daryl had asked him for, and held it out for him. 

The redneck was staring at him, his hand half-raised and his eyes wider than normal.

“You need something else?” Glenn asked, not meaning to sound snappy but sounding that way anyway. It got Daryl moving though. He grabbed the knife from the younger man's hand, and looked back down to the stick he was holding. 

“Naw.” Daryl began sliding the knife fast against the wood, trying to shape it into an arrow shaft. “I'm good.” 

Glenn grinned. Apparently even the hardboiled redneck couldn't resist his ass. Score one for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sexting. Andrea/Michonne.

Andrea tapped her pen as her eyes glazed over. Too much staring at court documents did that. She didn't have much of a choice at the moment though. She had to write that damn brief before the day was over. The problem was that it was way past quitting time and her brain was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere that had her girlfriend and a cold beer and a hot shower with both of the latter in it. 

Her phone buzzed on the desk next to the stack of papers. Speak of the devil.

“U coming home or what? ;)”

Andrea sighed. “Stuck at work. Not happy. Wanna be at home with u.” She added a string of heart emojis followed by a sad face.

“Aw, I want u to be home too hon. Get done with yr work so u can get here and I can love u up.”

Andrea smiled. Just a few texts from the other woman could make her so damn happy. “Who says u have to wait? You can send me some lovin right now.”

She put the phone down and turned over the page she'd been looking at. The words on the other side didn't sink in any more than the ones on the front had. The phone vibrated.

“Alright ;}What r u wearing?”

The blonde giggled and got to typing. “My navy blazer/skirt combo and a white blouse.”

“And under?”

Andrea's cheeks were getting a little hot now. “Black pantyhose, my black lace bra with the matching thong.”

“Oooh that's my fave. Makes yr butt look so cute. And it's so easy to push aside so I can get to u.”

“Mmm. That's how I like it too. I love it when u run yr hand up my skirt and start stroking my pussy.”

Andrea couldn't contain her grinning now, and was pretty glad she was the only one left at the office now. 

“U know what I'd do if I was there right now?”

“What?”

“I'd come up to yr office, lock the door, and bend u over yr desk.”

Before Andrea could respond, a follow up message arrived.

“I'd rip open yr pantyhose, spread yr legs, and start teasing yr clit. Not hard, just real light, until u were squirming and begging for more. I wouldn't stop until yr pussy was soaked and u were whimpering.”

The blonde squeezed her thighs together. “That wouldn't take long.” She hesitated then typed in: “All u gotta do is look at me and I'm soaked. What would u do once I was whimpering??”

The next message took a while to arrive, but when it did, it was worth the wait.

“Well first I'd slip a couple fingers inside you, but I'd move real slow. Then I'd start moving faster, making yr body rock back and forth on the desk. I'd keep going and going until u came as many times as u wanted to. And when yr done, I'd sit in yr office chair, and let u do the same for me, but with yr tongue.”

Andrea bent forward with a groan, a throb rising up from between her legs as she typed. “Oh my god I want that so bad now.”

“Get yr work done and maybe I can drive over. >:)”

“Yes ma'am!” 

Andrea put her phone aside and found that her focus was much more improved.


End file.
